Infinety On High
by EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh
Summary: So, the Flock all went off with their respective families and left Max all alone. What happens when a couple years later, Fang realizes his horrible mistake? Can he find Max? Will she still love him? Can they make it work? Review please! Pure fluffness
1. Chapter 1

**(Doing this for a challenge from amsrule so…here it is….hope it don't suck….)**

Date: About two years after the Flock has broken up.

Location: A motel, some where just outside Phoenix, AZ

POV: Fang

I will find her. I will. I need her. I need her so badly!

Well wait, let me explain some stuff.

Hi, I'm Fang.

This 'her' I'm speaking of is Max. Maximum Ride. The perfect girl for me.

We're both almost 17 now. Her birthday will be soon.

_What if I can't even find her before her birthday??_

Anyway…the reason I don't know where my perfect girl is, is because two years ago my whole family, or 'Flock', went to live with their respective parents. Max doesn't have parents and she went off alone. She's alone. I left her alone. I suck.

Don't get me wrong, my parents were cool and all, but ever since the last time I saw Max, I've died a little more each day.

I need to see her smile. Her eyes. He beautiful, almost brown hair.

Aaaand we are back to talking about how much I need her.

But I do need her.

I lay on the lumpy and dirty motel bed. I had to rest for just a little while. Even though I didn't want to. I was so close! I had finally traced her, thanks to purchases she made with the Max Ride credit card, to Sedona, AZ. I didn't know why she was there. She seemed to change her direction constantly. As if she didn't know where she was going.

She had no where to go.

I suck. Did I mention that?

I left the girl of my dreams alone…to fend for herself!

But I'm gonna fix it. I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna tell her I love her!

_Tomorrow, _I keep reminding myself.

I need to sleep right now. So I can make the flight.

SCREW SLEEP I WANT TO SEE MAX!

I leapt up and grabbed my back pack full of food and water bottles. I put my shoes on and jumped out the window. In a split second I was in the air, soaring high and fast.

Time to find Maximum Ride. NOW.


	2. Chapter 2 Forever On HighTogether

Date: Same as first chapter, except 3 hours later…

Location: Sedona, AZ

POV: Max

This bed is really uncomfortable.

I hate this bed.

I hope this bed dies.

Die bed, die.

I sighed aloud.

I miss him. I miss Fang.

NO.

I can't think his name or it will ruin my day!

_**Like it doesn't ruin all your days whether you think of him or not? **_

Stupid, effing, VOICE!

I always ignored that voice now. It left me alone mainly….except when I thought of…_him._

Oh, how I need to see him!

This life that I had been living for almost the past two years was…well, it wasn't really a life actually.

Get up, after NO sleep, try and eat some food (though I rarely managed that challenge), then go flying aimlessly around for hours. I'd then crash someplace, force myself to eat and then got to 'sleep' and repeat the process.

No meaning.

No job.

No world to save.

No boy to love.

Well, I loved him. He just wasn't here to love me back. Like he would even if he were here…yeah right.

I started to sob uncontrollably then. How did it come to this?! How had I allowed myself to be broken this way!?

Fang POV

I arrived at the hotel I knew Max was supposed to be at. I couldn't breath now and my heart was beating out of my chest. I was here.

But would she still be?

I went to the front desk "I'd like to know what room Maximum Ride is staying in please?" I said as calmly as possible. My voice was shaking. So was I actually.

"Room 212." Sighed the bored teenage boy behind the counter.

"Thanks!" I mumbled and ran to the down the hall to the elevator.

Elevators SUCK! They are too slow!

The doors finally opened and I got into the elevator and pushed the '2' button.

TOO SLOW AND THEY SUCK!

-ding-

I ran out of the elevator and jetted off the room 212. There. It's right in front of me.

The door to my love.

My girl.

I was about to knock when I realized that the door was very old and had a manual lock, not a keycard thingy. Maybe it was unlocked…

I reached out a hand and turned the knob, opening the ancient door.

I stepped inside, closing the door behind me and then I heard it.

The most painful sound in the world!

Max was sobbing.

I ran to her, climbing onto the bed behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and turned her around to face me, holding her close.

Max POV

Strong arms enveloped me and interrupted my pity-fest.

I was turned around quickly and…OH MY LORD!

Fang…FANG FANG FANG!

"Fang…?" I whispered in a raspy and unbelieving voice.

He didn't answer. He simply leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine firmly.

Oh gosh, he's real!

And his lips….were amazing.

I was alive again! Breathing and thinking and feeling…good!

I tangled my hands into Fang's hair and pressed against him.

He was here. He had come back for me! He was kissing me! FINALLY!

Fang POV

I pulled my lips from Max's soft ones after the best minute of my life.

"I love you." I whispered firmly.

"I need you….I love you…" She whispered back, happy tears now falling from her amazing eyes.

"I'm so sorry for leaving….Let me be with you forever…?" I begged and nuzzled at her neck with my nose and lips.

"Forever." Max assured in a soft voice and then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

TADA!


	3. Chapter 3 XO

Yeah yeah yeah, they are only like 17 but…they can pass for older and they are mutants so they are special so NO FREAKING OUT!

Location: Redding, CA

Date: Two weeks into forever. (Ya know, cause Max said she'd be with Fang forever :P )

POV: Fang

Being with Max again is…perfect. I get to be with her constantly, just like the good old days except now I get to make out with her. Yeah, that's defiantly an upgrade from how it used to be.

Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to get to have long conversations with her just like back when we were in the Flock but…the talking is even better when you get to kiss like wild animals afterward.

Any way, Max and I were walking down this really pretty street and in a town called Redding. Little did Max know that I had stolen her credit card.

Max POV

Having Fang back was so uber bitchin! I swear I've never been happier. Oh, AND, it's my birthday today! Seventeen baby! Gosh, could life get any better?

Fang and I were walking hand and hand down this quaint little street. I don't know why he had brought me here…he said it was just to 'have a little walk'… yeah right…

We passed quite a few nice houses and then came to an apartment building that had a very nice look to it. I don't know how to describe it. It just looked…I don't know…Home-like. I guess.

Fang stopped walking when we were directly across the street from the large brown building. I looked at him curiously. And he wrapped his arms slowly around me and kissed me softly on the lips. I was pleasantly surprised. I allowed my arms to rest lightly around his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Max…" he said sweetly.

I smiled "Why thank you…what's up?" I asked, seeing something in his eyes.

"Well…I have a question and if you have the right answer, I have a very good birthday present for you…" He said slyly, still holding me close.

"Ok, that sounds fair enough…so…?" I pressed.

"Sooo…" He said softly and pulled out of my arms.

Fang POV

I knelt down on one knee in front of Max on the sidewalk strewn with freshly fallen leaves. "Will you marry me?" I asked as I took her hand a slipped a simple silver band on her left ring finger. It was the best I could afford. Why didn't I just use the credit card you ask? That was for something else…

Max looked deep into my eyes as if she was questioning my sincerity and she must have seen my intentions were true, she threw herself at me in a bear hug. I fell back onto the ground and hugged her back.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, curious.

"DUH!" She squealed.

I grinned and stood up, pulling her with me. She still embraced me tightly. Then all of the sudden she pulled back and admired the ring. She appeared to love it and I was so relieved! She slid it off and looked more closely and noticed the two small pairs of wings I had had etched on the inside of the simple silver band.

She smiled beautifully and put the ring back on.

She threw her arms around me once again "Thank you so much Fang! This is definitely the best birthday present EVER!" She whispered in my ear.

"Oh, this isn't your present. Though I'm glad it makes you happy!" I laughed.

Max POV

What? This wasn't the gift? He proposed and gave me a beautiful and sweet engagement ring and yet this wasn't the gift? Was he insane?

"Um…may I ask what the gift is then…?" I said slowly.

Fang moved behind me, grabbing my waist and turning me to face the brown apartment building from before.

"We are the proud residents of apartment 3 A in that building." Fang said officially then added "After we are married of course, we must do everything all old fashion like."

He must have stolen my credit card! Gosh I love this man…

I giggled "Really? I was hoping to thank you for this gift though…" I said jokingly as I turned around and kissed him.

"Well you know…Vegas isn't that far away….a couple hours flight tops…." Fang suggested.

"I like the way you think Fangy darling." I said evily.

"I know, that's why your gonna marry me, for my sexy brain…" Fang said as he was slowly backing up to a more concealed area so we could take off.

"Well…ish." I grinned.

"But what else could it be…?" Fang said, playing dumb.

"I'll let you know on our honeymoon!" I squealed and jumped out of his arms into the air, taking flight.

Las Vegas here we come!

VIOLA!

I think this will be the last chapter…it was supposed to be the epilogue but if everybody wants more…I don't know…whatever. Let me know ppl! 


	4. Chapter 4 The end :

Location: Some where off the Strip in Las Vegas

Max POV

So, we got to Las Vegas not too long after Fang had proposed. We didn't even take a break, we were just SO excited! I was gonna marry Fang!

We had managed, with some um…well, with some lying, we managed to get our marriage certificate and then just had to have a quickie ceremony for it to be all official like.

We picked out this cute little chapel that didn't look _too_ cheesy. But it really was.

It was odd, I was getting married in jeans and a T-shirt, and my husband to be (Gosh that sounds nice…) was wearing his customary black shirt and black cargo pants. This sooo beat a big white dress and tux. By far.

Fang and I were holding hands as this guy read us these lame ass vows. Oh crap, I should probably be listening to those huh? I think at one point I have to say 'I do' or something….

I began to listen again, though I was still lost in Fangs dark eyes.

And then he gave me a small but heartbreaking smile and said "I do."

My heart nearly exploded.

And that means my part is coming soon! Ah! I forced myself to listen.

Heres what the guy said "Blah, blah blah bladdy blah…"

Ok, so I wasn't listening to the words. I was too freaked out. But I was listening for a pause and that was the same thing as listening.

The pause I so excitedly waited for finally came and I gave Fangs hand a quick squeeze, "I do." I smiled.

Fang grinned and I had to look away slightly so I wouldn't like, die of happiness.

Fang POV

It was happening, it was happening it was happening! She said yes, and we are getting married!

I just keep thinking that over and over and over.

The dude who was marrying us was all "Something something something, if so, say 'I do'"

I obeyed the part I heard.

"I do." I smiled.

I didn't know exactly what he said, but I was pretty sure it was something about honoring and loving and obeying, and I was willing to do all those things for My Max, so I gladly said those two little words I was asked to.

She was so beautiful. She only wore jeans and a purple Fall Out Boy T-shirt and to me it was as if she were the most gorgeous and heavenly angel in the universe.

She glowed.

I longed to kiss her.

I tried to be patient, the kissing part came any minute, I was sure of it.

Though I had been ignoring official marrying dude, I paid very close attention as I listened to Max's soft yet strong voice say "I do." I felt her squeeze my hand too as she smiled.

My stomach still does somersaults when she smiles at me. I can't believe she really wants to be with me. _Me_ . Unworthy, screwed up, crazy, winged, _me_.

But hey, I'm definitely not complaining.

KISS! I heard the dude say KISS!

Without stopping to be sure, I pulled Max gently to me and lay a very light kiss on her lips as I held her hand and waist.

Fang POV

Well, Fang wasn't getting away with a little tiny chaste kiss like that!

I pressed my lips to his a little firmer.

That was better.

Oh my garsh….we are married. Fang and I are _married_!

I felt like my heart and my stomach were doing like the samba or something! They were freaking out!

Fang and I got out of that chapel as soon as possible and ran out onto the sidewalk, hand in hand. It was dark and there were tons lights on every building. This was Vegas after all.

Fang pulled me into his arms and kissed me, hard , and I smiled against his lips.

I wonder what married life will be like?

One thing I know for sure is, with Fang, it's going to be one totally awesome, winged ride.

**THE END! Yaaaaay! Review!**


End file.
